


Underneath A Desk

by AlexaNDYE



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, in the office, underneath the desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper sucks off Tony in her office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath A Desk

“Ohhh god, Pepper.” Tony moaned loudly, throwing his head back in pure pleasure.

Pepper was on her knees in her office with her hair still in a pony tail. She had one hand under his balls, lightly tugging at the sacs, and one hand around the shaft of his penis. The windows around her office could interchange from simple glass to two way mirrors, so the chances of getting seen were highly unlikely.

She slowly ran her tongue over the slit of his hard, throbbing, and leaking cock, making him shiver with pleasure. He jolted against her desk slightly and let out a low moan, telling her to continue.

He was leaning against the edge of the side of her desk, his pants and boxers pooled around his feet on the ground, giving her full access. They had only just begun; Tony was no where near the edge of the coming. He leaned against her desk and let her do anything she wanted to him. He previously told her if she wanted to fuck him, that was fine too, but she declined and immediately ordered him to take off his pants. He didn’t decline in any way.

Pepper roughly stroked him, once, twice, and then ran her tongue around the underside of his head. He gasped and began to smile.

“Damn it, Pepper.” He hissed. “God, you’re _so_ _good_ at this.” He looked like he was caught in a storm of pleasure and couldn’t get out. His mind was fogged with the results of her ministrations. He couldn’t even see his thoughts about the Iron Man suits he had to work on; every thought he had was clouded by the explosive pleasure Pepper was giving him.

She smiled and started to pump him at a slow agonizing pace. She massaged his balls and squeezed lightly, making him draw in a sharp breath. She loved hearing him whimper, moan, and groan. It was like fuel to her; it was the fuel that made her want to see how long he could last without begging.

She stopped pumping him, and ran her tongue from the base of the underside of his cock, all the way up to the tip, and slowly over the slit. With his mouth gapped open, he watched her lap at the beads of pre-come that leaked. She hummed in content and licked her lips, making his arousal spike.

“Excuse me, Miss Potts?” A man outside her door knocked.

Both Tony and Pepper’s eyes immediately widened. Tony scrambled for his pants, but he realized he was too far gone to be able to hide his big hard erection. He stumbled a bit, but Pepper helped him back on his feet.

The worst thing that could happen was if they got caught, but the entire world knew they were together, so it’s not like she was doing something _completely_ bad.

 _Oh, who am I kidding?_ , Pepper thought to herself as she started to panic. _Getting caught in between the legs of the former CEO of Stark Industries IN Stark Industries, mind the boyfriend status, would be a PR nightmare._

“What do we do?” Tony panicked.

Pepper shook; she didn’t know what to do. The only thing she could think of was finishing her job on Tony. Her mind, which was fogged as well, was otherwise filled with mental pictures of his throbbing dick. “I don’t know—what did you do when you did this?”

“Wha—“ he was shocked. “—I did not—“ He saw the flat look on her face and let out a sigh. “—I either made her leave, or I told her to hide under the desk.” He admitted.

“Well, he’s asking for me, and you can’t leave because...” She gestured at the hard rod between his legs.

“Thanks, Pepper, for the obvious.” He replied sarcastically. “Maybe I can borrow one of your folders, casually slip past him, and finish off in the bathroom.”

 

“Miss Potts?” The man asked again. “Your secretary said you were in, so I assumed...uh...”

“Um...” Pepper hummed. A thought crossed her mind, and it was the only good one at the time. Beside, she wasn’t going to allow Tony to finish jerking off in the bathroom, not when she’s the one that started it.

The man business man began to open the door. “I can just drop these off if you’re busy—“ The door swung open. “Oh.” The man gasped. “Mr. Stark.”

The man looked to be in his late twenties. He had dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and was dressed in a sharp business suit. He didn’t look like the nerdy type, but he definitely looked smart.

Tony sat in Pepper’s seat with a huge grin on his face. “Hi.”

“I... um... I wasn’t expecting...” He turned around briefly to check the name on the door. “This is Miss Potts’ office, right?”

Tony nodded. “Indeed it is.” He noticed the man’s puzzled expression and tried to think of a cover up. “Uh... Miss Potts is currently unavailable and preoccupied. I’m afraid she won’t be available until tomorrow.”

“And you’re here because...” The man furrowed his eyebrows.

Pepper pressed her lips together and sighed to herself, as she was hunched over underneath her own desk. _My own desk..._ , she thought to herself. She began to curiously look around. _Wow, there’s a lot of space down here._

Tony’s throbbing cock bobbed in front of her, and without thinking, she curled her fingers around the shaft and started to roughly pump him.

“Ah!” Tony gasped. The man raised his eyebrow at him. “Sorry, Iron Man is a tough job. I’m sorry, what did you—“ Pepper ran her tongue around the head before leaning forward and sucking it. He groaned a bit and shuffled his feet. “—What did you want?”

“Um...” The man began to walk towards the desk. “Miss Potts wanted me to give her the spreadsheets for next month.”

“Who are you?” Tony asked, reaching out to take the spreadsheet from him. He tried to act intimidating, only because he needed to cover up what was happening between his legs.                                

“I’m Tom Levine from finance.” The man swallowed hard. He absolutely nervous, and he could feel his palms start to sweat. It wasn’t every day that _the_ Tony Stark would take a look at your own math calculations.

Pepper let her other hand stroke and massage his balls. That’s when Tony yelped. The man raised his eyebrows in confusion. 

“These—“ Tony tried to speak, but the feeling of Pepper’s lips wrapped around his cock was unbearable. She pumped him and expertly sucked the top of his cock. She hummed around it, making the vibrations add to the already overflowing satisfaction. “—These look wrong.” He managed to gasp.

Were they wrong? Tony didn’t know. The only thing he could see were mental images of Pepper’s lips around his hard dick.

Tony was having a hard time concentrating. He blinked when his vision started to blur a bit, and this only happened when he was either about to come, or was sick with a high fever. He was pretty sure he wasn’t sick.

Pepper lapped at the tip of his cock and sucked at the slit. She pulled away when he started to groan uncontrollably. She grinned devilishly; she didn’t want him to come so soon. She wanted to enjoy every single moment. She never thought she’d be the one under the desk; it was certainly interesting.

“I assure you, Mr. Stark.” The man nervously added. “I triple checked them. I’m sure they’re not wrong.”

Tony hummed lowly. Pepper roughly stroke him a couple times, increased the pace, slowed down, and went back to harsh strokes. She took her hand and pressed the head of his cock against it, rubbing it roughly against her palm.

“Ahh!” Tony screamed. “Why are you so incompetent?” _Great cover up._

The man stared at him in shock. “I—I’m sorry. I checked it—I didn’t—I mean... Please. Please don’t fire me.”

Pepper ceased palming him for a few seconds to let him cool down. She smiled widely as she fondled and lightly tugged his balls, and hastily pumped his cock. He thrust his hips up a bit, making her smile even more. She loved watching him squirm.

Tony leaned forward, closed his eyes, and kept his mouth shut. He tried so hard to keep himself from moaning. He dismissively waved his hand at the man.

“Don’t—“ Tony gasped. Pepper smiled and traced her finger up the underside of his cock, watching his cock twitch in response. “—Haaa—“ He gasped sharply. “—Holy shit.”

“Uh—“

“Holy shit this number is wrong.” Tony recovered, looking up at the man with determined eyes. He pointed at a random spot on the spreadsheet. He didn’t actually look. He didn’t think he’d be able to with Pepper underneath the table, giving him the hottest blow job he’s ever had.

The man took the spreadsheet and worriedly, but hastily, looked over the numbers. He mumbled as he crunched the numbers in his head. He wanted to prove to Tony Stark that he wasn’t stupid, and that he knew how to work well under pressure. He nervously flipped the papers, letting his eyes skimmed each row.

Pepper took the opportunity to make sure Tony reached his peak. While she stroked him, she made a twisting motion, making him gasp lowly. Thankfully, the man in front of him was too engrossed in the spreadsheet calculations to notice. She sped up the pace, stroking him and twisting. She stopped briefly, and slipped her mouth over the head of his leaking and aching cock.

Tony turned his head to the side and bit his bottom lip. He began to feel a familiar warmth spread around his stomach. He was getting close, very close.

Pepper momentarily lapped at the tip and then ran her tongue down the side of his shaft. She sucked at random spots and then ran her tongue from the base to the top. Once she reached the top, she took as much as she could inside her mouth.

He nearly burst when he felt the head push against the back of her throat. He thought he was suffocating.

“I think I found it.” The man announced after a minute or two. He looked around the desk for a pencil. “Do you think I could borrow a pencil.” Tony held onto the moan that desperately wanted to escape his lips and reached into the pencil cup beside him. He handed the man the pencil and watched briefly as he started to scribble calculations off to the side. 

Pepper’s mouth expertly milked his cock. She sucked as she pulled her head back, and relaxed when she pushed back down. He was in absolute bliss, and he anxiously wanted her to finish the job.

Tony was on the brink of orgasm when Pepper pulled away.

“Oh, c’mon!” Tony yelled loudly, shocking the man in front of him. Pepper wondered if she should keep him on edge a few more times, but then she thought about the repercussions and decided against it. She’d be pretty pissed off too if Tony purposefully kept her on the brink of orgasm.

The man hummed nervously and quickly worked out the rest of his calculations. He dropped the pencil onto the desk and pushed the spreadsheet in front of Tony.

“Here—I’m sorry, Sir.” The man apologized. “I think I fixed it.”

Tony couldn’t think. He could only nod. “Yeah.” He gasped.

“Yeah?” The man smiled.

“Looks good.” Tony growled under his breath, trying to keep his composure.

“I—Um, wow. Thank you, Mr. Stark. You’re my idol—I mean,you’re like a God to me, and I just want to let you know—“

“Out.” Tony pointed to the door. “Please.” He added, making sure not to sound like a total dick.Without hesitation, the man nodded and left with a smile. He wasn’t entirely upset, but he was happy he got to meet, and be yelled at by, the Tony Stark.

Once the door closed, Tony felt Pepper’s mouth go back to work. He groaned and moaned loudly as he felt Pepper harshly pump him. She first used a slow and agonizing pace, and then she sped up.

All it took were three slow and rough strokes to bring him off. Once, twice, three times. His vision blurred again, and in seconds, he was coming. Tony threw his head back, and moaned as thick white strips of come spurt out of his red and raw cock.

“Fuck!”

Pepper felt his seed splatter on her cheek and neck.

“Ahhhh...” Tony moaned as he weakly spurt a couple more times.

Pepper stroked him a few more times to milk out every last drop. He took a few seconds to wrap his head around the fact that Pepper just gave him a blow job from underneath _her_ desk. After a low groan, he pushed the chair out, despite how heavy his legs felt.

Pepper came out from underneath her desk and grinned at the mess he made. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust his vision. The sensation around his stomach slowly dissipated as he was brought down from his high.

“Pepper...” He panted. “...This...” he struggled to breathe. “...this is definitely not the... the last time... we’re doing this.”

And it definitely wasn’t.


End file.
